RGB001: A Glimpse of the Glow
is the 1st chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 1. Synopsis Red, a young trainer from Pallet Town, teaches some children about the world of Pokémon. After the lesson, Red encounters a boy, a group of thugs and a strange Pokémon with a mystical power. Red goes to fight it, but his Poliwhirl gets defeated, causing Red to be sad, but seeks a person who might help him. Chapter Plot A group of children, in Pallet Town, face a being. They try to throw some balls at it but fail. A girl tries to do the same but fails as well. A boy laughs, stating to catch a Pokémon, one needs to weaken it first in a battle. A young boy sends a Poliwhirl in battle, who uses Water Gun on a Nidorino. The boy shows the children that once a Pokémon is weakened, they need to throw a Poké Ball to catch it. As such, the boy catches the Nidorino, being proud of this achievement. That boy is Red, a Pokémon Trainer who is known throughout Pallet Town. Red tells the children Pokémon are beings that live in lakes and forests. Red calls himself the best Pokémon trainer, and even if he does not know how many Pokémon exist, but has a dream to catching 'em all. One of the children asks Red if he knows Prof. Oak, to which Red recalls him as an old "nut". The children want to ask Oak to teach them how to catch Pokémon, but Red responds he will teach them instead, confident that he is better than the old man. The children recall the grandson of Oak, said to be the greatest Pokémon trainer, who just returned from overseas. Red says goodbye to the children, then ponders about Prof. Oak. Suddenly, he bumps into a man. The man is angry and warns the "maggot" to watch where he walks, then walks away with the rest of his group. Red notices the men have Great Balls (a type of Poké Ball), so they must be Pokémon trainers. He also hears the men look for the Phantom Pokémon, but has not heard of such a Pokémon. The men run away, so Red is thankful for such info. Red goes to the Western Forest in search of this Phantom Pokémon. Suddenly, he sees a strange Pokémon, and a person, who encountered it. Red notices the person uses a Charmander, making Red surprised he is a trainer. Charmander uses Flamethrower against the Pokémon, who dodges the attack. Red is not certain what that Pokémon is, but cheers for Charmander. To the surprise of Red, the person calls Charmander back. Red is angry for that action, thinking he had the advantage over that Pokémon. Red sends his Poliwhirl to finish the battle, using Water Gun against the Pokémon. However, the Pokémon stops the attack and defeats Poliwhirl, then flies away. The person then tells Red that he should know his limitations, else he'd beat himself in this. The person leaves Red, who mourns at his Poliwhirl's defeat. The men who Red encountered before return, seeing there was a battle not so long ago. One of them is angered at Red's presence, but the others tell to forget the boy and focus on finding Mew. Red is still sad at his defeat and remembers Prof. Oak. He recalls people calling Oak an "old nut", but also knows if he wants to be a good trainer, he needs some advice, which he can only seek at Prof. Oak's place. Putting his doubts in place, Red goes to ring the bell at Prof. Oak's lab. Debuts Character *Red *Blue *Professor Oak (silhouette; flashback) Pokémon *Poliwhirl (Red's) *Nidorino (Red's) *Charmander (Blue's) *Mew Move *Water Gun *Flamethrower Item *Poké Ball *Great Ball Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 1 chapters